Una noche con el gatito Natsume y Mikan
by Kanna Meiko
Summary: Mikan se había ido a casa de Natsume y él estaba muy raro esa noche.


—Natsume... Suéltame... Quiero dormir.

—Duerme, yo no te lo impido.

—Cariño, para eso tienes que soltarme.

—¿Y no podrías dormir aquí? ¿Conmigo? Podemos dormir juntitos. No quiero dormir solo, te hecho mucho de menos...

—Mañana por la mañana me verás.

—No, pasa mucho tiempo.

—Natsume, suelta.

—No.

La acercó mas a él y giró su cuerpo de manera que el estuviera encima de ella sin aplastarla.

—¿Porque no quieres quedarte? ¿Ya no te gusta dormir conmigo? —La miró a los ojos y acarició su nariz con la de ella, formando un puchero en los labios.

—Natsume, no. Sé perfectamente lo que intentas hacer. —Mikan cerró los ojos evitando ver la cara de su novio.

—¿Qué? No hago nada. —Sus labios se movieron hacia arriba formando una sonrisa traviesa mostrando sus preciosos dientes.

—Si, si lo sabes. A la perfección. Intentas camelarme para que me quede. Sueltame. —Susurró Mikan con vacilación haciendo un puchero con los labios.

—Noooo, tu te quedarás conmigo. Mi cama es muy grande sin ti. Además, es peligroso que salgas a estas horas.— Natsume ronronea escondiendo su cara rostro en la curva entre su cuello y su clavícula.

—¿Natsume? —Ésta se sonrojó sintiendo la cara calentarse.— ¿Que ha sido eso?

—¿El qué? —Volvió a hacerlo, cerca de su oreja, acariciando con su nariz el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Estás... ronroneando? —Ella parpadeó aún más sonrojada. Sin reparar en lo que hacía, Mikan posa sus manos en la cabeza de Natsume acariciando su pelo.

Natsume introduce su brazo por debajo del cuerpo de su ligera novia para atenazar su agarre soltando una leve risa.

—Si te sujeto de esta manera no te escaparás... —El pelinegro aspira la fragancia de su novia intentando no dormirse. Da suaves besos húmedos en su cuello, entreteniéndose con su suave piel.

—No, para. Natsume, no hagas eso... No... Para... —Con mucho ahínco posó sus manos manos en el pecho de su novio y lo empujó bruscamente. Gracias a que Natsume estaba somnoliento Mikan pudo alejarlo, tumbarlo a su lado y escapar de la cama.

—Bebé, mala. Me haces sufrir. Ya no me quieres.- Natsume gimotea adormilado.

—Si, si, claro. —Se pone sus zapatos y se acerca a él, le da un casto beso en los labios, y se da la vuelta para irse.

—Si sales por esa puerta te juro por lo que mas quieras que me vuelvo a cortar.- Natsume no iba a hacerlo, pero era su última opción para hacer que Mikan se quedara a dormir con el. No quería tener pesadillas. Con ella dormía tranquilo, sentía como si esas pesadillas no existieran. Se sentía muy plácido.

La morena alarmada abrió la puerta de la habitación volviendo a él.

—Hyuuga Natsume, con eso no se bromea. —Sus ojos brillaban, se arrodilló y posó sus manos en cada lado de su cabeza, sujetándolo de las mejillas.— Sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti, te quiero mucho. —Iba a llorar.— Por favor, dime que no lo harás ¿no lo has hecho verdad? —Intentó agarrar su muñeca derecha para comprobarlo. Pero Natsume la alejó con rapidez.

Pequeñas lágrimas saladas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—No llores, no, lo siento. Bebé, no quiero que llores. Lo siento, preciosa. Vamos, Mikan, no llores. Lo siento, perdóname. No es verdad, es mentira, no lo voy a hacer, no lo he hecho. —Él le muestra su brazo, con marcas de cortes pasados, ninguno reciente. Mikan se levanta súbitamente del suelo. Lo miró enfadada.

—¿Sabes el temor y la angustia que acabo de sentir por lo que me habias dicho? ¡Me has preocupado! ¡Solo piensas en tí! ¡Eres un egoísta, un idiota y un tonto! —Mikan cogió su bolso del suelo y con la furia y la semilla del temor aun incrustados en su corazón dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de esa casa.

Natsume turbado y temeroso de que la morena lo dejara para siempre, se levantó desesperado dirigiéndose a donde estuviera su novia.

Corrió hacia ella con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hasta colisionar con su espalda enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo enjaulandola de manera que ella no pudiera seguir caminando.

—Yo... Yo solo quería que no te fueras... No quería dormir solo... Porque tu alejas a las pesadillas... Perdóname, lo siento mucho. No te vayas, no me dejes, por favor. —Su voz por cada palabra que salia de su boca iba debilitándose, sollozando débilmente.

Ella se giró aun con los brazos de él abrazándola. Alzó los brazos y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lo asió de las mejillas acercandose a su cara. Posó sus labios en los suyos suavemente, giró su cara y lo besó más profundamente moviendo sus labios y mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior disfrutando de su dulzura. Se separó de él lentamente sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus labios a la par que abría sus ojos contemplando las facciones del rostro de su amado. Él abrió los ojos posándolos en los de ella. Observándose mutuamente.

—Lo siento. —Musitó débilmente él. Juntó su frente junto a la de ella aferrandose con más fuerza a ella.— Perdoname. Te amo, te amo mucho.

—No te dejaré. —Le dijo suavemente limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus gatunos ojos.— Eres la persona mas especial para mi. Te amo demasiado como para alejarme.

Natsume la observó atentamente intentando ver en su rostro signos de duda. Pero sus ojos parecían sinceros.

Estaba ciego, aunque quisiera ver algo malo en ella, su amor lo cegaría y lo haría ver todo cándido sobre ella.

Mikan intentó separarse de él.

—¿A donde vas? —Frunció sus cejas hacia abajo dudoso. Pensando que se iría.

—A ver la televisión y a hacerme algo de comer, en visto de que ésta conversación nos ha dejado despiertos, no creo que ahora te entre el sueño. —Cogió sus manos y las quitó de su cintura y espalda. Le cogió la mano derecha y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina a preparar algo de comer.— Vamos, tenemos que recuperar fuerzas.

Lo arrastró hacia la cocina y lo sentó en una silla, dejándolo completamente anonado.

—Quédate sentadito ahí y no te muevas. —Fué a los armarios a rebuscar algo para hacer de comer, pero no había nada. Optó por la nevera, vacía. Despensa, vacía. ¡No había nada en esa cocina!

—¡Natsume! ¿No has comprado nada para comer? ¿Qué comes? Te dije que debías alimentarte bien, pero aquí no hay nada.

—No, es que ayer vinieron los idiotas de Narumi y los demás y como que jugaron todo el día, me dejaron la casa hecha un asco, al parecer se comieron todo lo que había. Yo como bien, no hace falta que te preocupes. —Le sonrió levantándose de la silla para ir hacia ella.

—¿En serio? —Él asintió varias veces con la cabeza.— ¿No me estas mintiendo? —Negó varias veces con su cabeza sonriendo hacia ella.— ¿Sabes qué? Me cansé, vamos a dormir. Mañana compraremos todo lo que haga falta en esta casa. Pero antes dejame ir a buscar por lo menos agua. —Se puso de puntillas contra un armario, intentando alcanzar las mini botellas que en ese se encontraban. Pero Natsume como buen chico aprovecha la oportunidad para apretujar entre sus manos el trasero de su novia provocando que esta se pegara más al armario

—Hyuuga Natsume, saca tus manos de mi culo ahora mismo.

—Solo te ayudo a subir. —Volvió a apretar haciendo fuerza hacia arriba con una sonrisa en los labios que solo se hizo mas grande en su rostro cuando ella cogió la botella junto a una barrita de chocolate que él le quitó, la hizo bajar lentamente restregando cada centímetro de cuerpo contra el suyo de manera placentera. Ella se giró con el corazón en la garganta y la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas.

—Eres un- —Él se pegó a ella.—

—Esa boquita princesa. —Como un gato juguetón enredó sus brazos en su cintura acercándola a él mientras sus labios apresaban los de ella juguteando con su labio inferior, chupando y encerrándolo entre sus dientes que lo estiraban y aliviaban el dolor con su lengua, lamiéndolo para volver a reptirlo de nuevo. Sus manos bajaban y subían marcando suaves caricias que la estremecían y la dejaban sin escapatoria.

Su mano serpenteó bajo la blusa de la chica.

Le arrancó de la mano la tableta y se fue corriendo al salón dejando perplejo a Natsume.

—Princesa~ —Canturreó.— ¿Dónde estás? Daddy quiere que le hagas un favor... —Entró por la puerta del salón.— ¿O acaso quieres un castigo?

—Por favor... —Lo abrazó.— Mañana ¿Sí? Tengo sueño... —Restregó su mejilla contra la suya.— Porfi~

Él gruñó pero asintió.

—Pero te quedas a dormir conmigo. —Ella se giró para ir hacia su habitación y Natsume aprovechó de darle con toda la mano abierta en el culo. Ella se quedó quieta girándose estática y con la cara roja.— Toda la semana.

—Hecho. —Lo volvió a coger de la mano dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Natsume. Entraron en la habitación, Mikan se quitó los zapatos de una patada tirándolos a cualquier parte de la habitación. Mientras que Natsume simplemente rió ante la acción de su novia. Ella soltó su mano y se lanzó a la cama. Natsume cogió la manta y se la puso encima para que no tuvieran frío. Bajó un poco posando su cara en los pechos de ella.

—Pervertido sin remedio, sal de allí. —Su voz salia ronca gracias a las ganas de sueño.

—Mañana. —Se abrazó mas a ella soltando pequeñas risas traviesas.— Buenas noches Mikan.

-Ya verás mañana.

 **Hola hola, ¿Cómo estáis?**

 **Espero que bien, bueno, os he dejado un pequeño oneshot aquí muy lindo, espero que os guste.**

 **Por favor respeten mi trabajo, no copias ni adaptaciones.**

 **Gracias.**


End file.
